


Snarry Art Games 2007 Tribute Video

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanvid, HP - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Snarry Games, Video, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first art video...a collage of images from the 2007 Snarry Art Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snarry Art Games 2007 Tribute Video

**Pairing:** Snarry  
 **File Size:** 46 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Goodbye My Lover"  
 **Artist:** James Blunt  
 **Summary:** My first art video...a collage of images from the 2007 Snarry Art Games. Please see the credits for the names of the artists whose work was used.  
 **Warning:** Lots of slashy art, very angsty and sad

[Download Snarry Art Games 2007 Trbite Vid](http://www.akemi42.com/files/SnarryGames2007TributeFinal.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Snarry Art Games 2007 Trbite Vid on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2007/11/01/snarry-art-games-2007-tribute-video/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/SnarryGames2007TributeFinal.wmv)


End file.
